The innovations and related subject matter disclosed herein (collectively referred to as the “disclosure”) generally pertain to fluid heat exchange systems. Some systems are described in relation to electronics cooling applications by way of example, though the disclosed innovations may be used in a variety of other applications.
Fluid heat exchangers are used to cool electronic and other devices by accepting and dissipating thermal energy therefrom.
Fluid heat exchangers seek to dissipate to a fluid passing therethrough, thermal energy communicated to them from a heat source.
Despite the existence of many previously proposed fluid heat exchange systems, there remains a need for heat exchange systems configured to provide improved thermal performance. As well, there remains a need for systems configured for existing and developing small form factors, and more particularly. For example, there remains a need for low-profile heat exchange assemblies (e.g., integrated heat sink and pump assemblies) having a vertical component height of about 27 mm, such as between about 24 mm to about 27.5 mm, or less. There also remains a need for integrated components and systems having fewer fluid connections. In addition, there is a need for low-pressure-loss flow transitions in integrated heat exchange components.